osrune_rspsfandomcom-20200216-history
Zulrah
|-|Main= This monster was added to '''OSRune' on the 31st of July.'' Zulrah is a powerful level 725 solo-only boss monster located in it's shrine east of Zul-Andra. Zulrah requires relatively high combat stats and equipment to be killed. Zulrah is commonly killed for its profitability due to its consistent drops of resources and skilling supplies, in addition to the unique drop table Zulrah has. This boss takes challenge to the next level on OSRune, and can be extremely difficult to put up with for someone who has no prior knowledge of how to solo this boss. Typical gear used to fight this boss includes the use of Void knight equipment when ranging. Ahrim's robes prove to be better than void mage due to Ahrim's higher magic accuracy. However, void mage will suffice and are recommended to those who wish to switch less between gear during the fight. Zulrah is a forced solo instanced fight. This means that when you go to do Zulrah, you will be all by yourself. You cannot create an instance or have someone else enter your instance. There is also no instance cost (unlike other boss monsters), and other players will not able to join your instance. If a player happens to die during the fight, their items will be dropped at the shore in Zul-Andra. With the death timer only being at 3 minutes, it is highly recommended to return as fast as possible if one happens to die. 'Rare Drop Table' There is a very low chance of hitting the rare drop table. Below lists the effective drop rates of the most sought after items from this monster. On death, it will always drop 2 items from its random drop table. Keep that in mind when looking at the drop table. 'See also' *[http://forums.osrune.com/index.php?showtopic=6109 Edu explaining the difference between OSRS Zulrah and OSRune Zulrah.] |-|Getting There= Zulrah is located in his shrine east of Zul-Andra, which is accessed by boarding the sacrificial boat. If you are brave, or foolish, enough to take on the challenge of killing this snake-like beast, head to the Wizard north of Edgeville respawn location and select the Zul-Andra teleport under the Advanced PvM Locations section. From there, head east and take the boat. Once you take the boat, you will enter into Zulrah's cave. The fight will start as soon Zulrah spawns venoum clouds and snakelings. Be prepared! 'Zulrah's Forms' |-|Strategy Guide= For a thread dedicated to explain how Zulrah is done, click here. 'Notes' *There is no slayer requirement (task or level) to fight Zulrah. *Zulrah will not respawn after being killed, you must leave and take the boat again to start a new fight, and you will also not be able to return to a previous fight, you must start a new one. *The boss has 4 different forms alternated in 4 specific preset sequences (which sequence it will use is chosen when it spawns and will remain the same for the rest of the fight). Learning these sequences can be very important in killing it successfully. *Zulrah is also capable of creating venom clouds and summoning very powerful (though fragile) snakelings. *Killing it will also cause a scroll to appear in the center of the island. This scroll cannot be picked up, but interacting with it will teleport you back to Zul-Andra. Category:Bestiary